


小河淌水

by Vicky1997



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乡村爱情拉灯文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky1997/pseuds/Vicky1997
Summary: 大学生村官黄×支教音乐老师羊





	小河淌水

家住小河那道湾  
“各位旅客：本次列车是由Z城开往N城的z6780次列车。即将到达梦溪站，有在梦溪站下车的旅客请携带随身物品准备下车，列车停靠1小时。”火车播音员报站的声音机械地从广播里穿出，睡得迷迷糊糊的高杨揉揉眼睛，拿起车票看了一眼——就是这站下车。他拍拍自己的脸，收拾起简单的行李，背着吉他下了车。  
“您好，请问是……黄书记吗？我是高杨，”他摸出手机给支教的村子里的村支书打电话，“我到梦溪县城了，我们说好的今天村里过来接我的。”  
“高老师，这边这边！”高杨刚刚走下站台就听见一个充满阳光的声音从手机里飘过来，“站那儿别动，我过来了啊——”  
电话还没挂，一个穿着白T恤的男孩儿直接蹦到了他面前，“高老师等急了吧我刚刚才从百货大楼过来我这不想着顺便来接你的时候给村里他们带点东西回去哎你饿不饿我们吃点东西再回去吧……”  
“你好，我叫高杨，”高杨被这一串热情的贯口砸得有些晕头转向，一时间不知道从哪儿开始接话，“我暂时还不饿，在车上吃过了……”  
“我是不是吓到你了，”小麦色的男孩子这才住嘴对他嘿嘿一笑，“我叫黄子弘凡，去年农大研究生刚毕业的，是柳溪川村的村支书。你叫我黄子就行。”  
“好的阿黄。”高杨看着面前比自己还矮个头顶的男孩子露着一口大白牙笑得那么开心，突然就想逗逗他。  
黄子弘凡没防住高杨会来这一招，一口气没提上来不知道说什么好。他这才有机会认真打量了这个来支教的音乐老师。不同于自己的一身劲儿没处使还黑不溜秋，高杨的皮肤白的近乎透明，瞳孔黑沉沉的像秋葡萄，明明是一双大眼睛却眼尾细长，还挑了个很好看的弧度。小村官突然就不想继续说话了，接过高杨的行李就往车站外面走。  
夏天的南方县城还是闷热闷热的，高杨在车站门口的小超市买了两根冰棍，分给黄子弘凡一只。黄子弘凡舔着冰棍像小狗一样偷偷看他，高杨觉得可爱，从兜里掏手机给他拍照。  
“阿黄真的很像小狗呢。”  
“小高老师你像兔子，”黄子弘凡不服气的回嘴，“不对，你像羊，像我们村的小山羊。看着温温柔柔的，不知道什么时候就顶你一屁股。”  
高杨失笑：“不用这么客气，叫我高杨就行。”  
“你叫我阿黄，那我就喊你羊儿。都是四条腿的咱俩谁也别想落好。”黄子弘凡使劲儿嗦了一口冰棍汁水，伸脖子往远处看，“赶紧的车来了，每天回村的车就这么两趟，”黄子三口两口吞掉冰棍，拎起高杨的箱子拉着人就往车上冲，“羊儿你快点，还有座……”  
手腕被黄子温暖的手一握，高杨来不及说什么就被小村官拽进了猪肉罐头一样的大巴车里。把高杨塞进一个靠窗的座位里以后，黄子支棱着两条细胳膊把高杨的箱子塞进头顶的行李架，又拎着吉他比划了半天。小村官最终决定抱着它挤在高杨身边的座位上。  
“晕车吗？我这儿还带了藿香正气水。不愿喝药我这儿还有口香糖，”黄子搂着半人高的吉他和高杨聊天，“我们这儿条件不比上海，你多担待，要是条件好也不用你们过来支教啊。”  
“我不晕车，但是我也不介意你给我糖吃。”高杨摸出一包湿纸巾给黄子擦脸上的冰棍印儿，“你看看你，多大的人了吃东西怎么还和小猫一样满脸都是。”  
“人长得好看，还这么会说话，”小村官笑嘻嘻的看身边的大学生，“等到了村里你可当点心，别被谁家野丫头看上了。那样一来你可就回不了大上海了。”  
“你保护我不就得了。”高杨轻飘飘的说，顺手给黄子耳朵里塞了个耳机，“听歌吗？”  
“别听歌了你抓紧时间睡会儿。一会儿下车了还有好长时间的山路要走，别到时候走不动了还要我背你回村。”  
“哦。”高杨收起耳机，塞了块紫皮糖在嘴里，想了想又给黄子剥了一块，“小朋友也来一块。”  
不知道昏昏沉沉在大巴车上颠簸了多久，高杨睡醒又睡着三次才到了他支教的柳溪川。天已经擦黑了。走了半小时才从车站到村口，早有热情的老乡赶着驴车在那儿等着他们了。  
“哟，这小老师长得可真俊，”赶车的大爷话比起黄子弘凡只多不少，“老远看着像个大姑娘一样，比老陈家的二姑娘都白……”  
“您少说几句吧，人家还上学呢脸皮薄，”黄子伸手拍了大爷一巴掌，“让黑蛋跑快点，我都快饿死了。”  
到了村里的时候天已经完全黑透了。大爷的老伴儿说锅里已经给两个人留了饭，扯着大爷就走。黄子笑嘻嘻把百货大楼买来的新衣服塞给老两口才给人送出门。兴许是高杨要来是件值得庆祝的事，总之黄子看见锅里的蒸蛋和炖好的鸡肉以后激动的就差亲高杨一口了。  
“我住哪儿？”高杨端着碗吃的斯文。  
“你是村小学建校以来第一个男老师。”黄子给高杨碗里盛汤，“学校没有男宿舍，委屈一下你，和我住。”  
“和你住？”高杨敏锐的抓住了关键词。  
“啊，不然呢？”黄子大大咧咧的吃了口蒸蛋，“都是男人怕什么？”  
高杨气绝。他没告诉黄子的是他的取向——白里透红，与众不同。  
“怎么着你嫌弃我？”黄子察觉到了高杨的不对劲，“你是不怕我不洗澡就睡觉啊……你放心，我卫生习惯相当可以的。”  
高杨无语望房顶。这压根不是洗不洗澡的问题。  
吃完饭黄子主动洗了碗，打发高杨去院子里消食。黄子弘凡就住在村委会的小院子里，院里除了他们两个灵长类动物以外还有条瞪着眼睛看他的杂毛田园犬。高杨意外的发现这条狗和黄子相似度竟然还不低。  
“你可得给我作证啊，到时候你爸要是失身了那绝对不是我自制力不行的问题。”高杨试图和狗子谈判。狗子大概是觉得面前这小伙子长得挺帅但是脑子不怎么好使，果断把屁股转过去对着高杨安然入睡了。  
高杨：“……”  
“羊儿，你要洗澡吗？”黄子收拾完厨房出来招呼新室友安寝。结果就看到了高杨和他的门卫大眼瞪小眼的精彩表演。  
“要我说你们搞艺术的就是……童心未泯呢，”黄子挠头，“我还真没想到，就一会儿功夫你能和旺财聊起来。”  
“这儿还有地方洗澡啊？”高杨岔开话题。  
“啊，缸里有水。你站院子里洗，大门锁上就行。”黄子指指院子里的大水缸，“要洗我给你烧点热的兑一下。”  
高杨两眼一黑。这方式过于原始导致他一时间消化不了——外人是看不见了，但是黄子弘凡和旺财大概会把他看光。这对他来说的确有些……不太好意思。  
“行，我保证在你洗澡的时候把窗帘拉严实。”黄子看出了高杨的窘迫，好笑的揉了揉他头发，“都是大老爷们儿你还挺讲究嘿。”  
等我把你糟蹋了你就不觉得我这是穷讲究了。高杨咬牙切齿的想。  
别别扭扭洗完澡，高杨不得不接受自己还要和黄子弘凡睡一个被窝的事实。黄子给他拿了新被子就出门洗涮自己去了。高杨裹着阳光味的被子躺在木板床上怎么都不自在，索性坐起来自己玩手机。夜风吹过，窗帘被撩起一角，高杨伸个懒腰准备安详入睡，不料他扭头的角度过于清奇——导致了他看到了黄子的……果体。  
说是果体，其实也就是腰部以上——再往下的他也没敢看。  
高杨顿时觉得自己完求了。  
黄子弘凡很瘦——应该算是精瘦，就是年轻男孩普遍的体型。薄薄一层肌肉匀称分布在全身，没有刻意去塑型的痕迹，小麦色皮肤在月光微弱的反射下也依旧看起来是充满生命力的——看起来弹性相当不错。  
这动静谁遭得住哟。高杨心灰意冷的把自己埋进被子里。睡吧睡吧，梦里什么都有。  
黄子弘凡稀里哗啦的洗完澡，随便套了件T恤就潮挨挨的钻进高杨旁边的被子里。廉价洗发水和沐浴露的香味和小男孩自带的薄荷味搅拌在一起直往高杨鼻子里钻。搅得高杨心猿意马的  
“羊儿，你英语怎么样？”  
“还可以。”  
“小学数学呢？”  
“……加减乘除都还行。”  
“那就拜托你多辛苦辛苦了，”黄子弘凡把脸转过来对着高杨傻乐，“村里缺老师，你能者多劳呗。”  
音乐老师高杨困得迷迷糊糊的，随口就答应了这霸王条款。等他睡醒了准备上岗以后，才发现黄子弘凡真的是卯足了劲儿的物尽其用。要不是自己赌咒发誓他是个四体不勤五谷不分的，阿黄兴许能把体育课也安排给他。写着英语课教案的高老师默默地想。  
但是黄子弘凡比起他来只忙不闲。村里大大小小的事都得他来操心。他大学里学的是果树学，基本上每天都泡在村里的果园子里。每天高杨备完课也不一定能回来，经常是高杨得记着睡前给他留个门留个灯，还要当心锅里留的饭别凉了。  
我真的好像他媳妇。高老师敢怒不敢言，只能偷偷克扣掉黄书记的口粮这样子。在黄子弘凡不知道的时候，村委会的门卫旺财大爷的体重突飞猛进。  
报应很快就来了。  
高杨那天晚上着了凉不太舒服，把洗澡时间提前了想早点睡。谁知道事儿都上赶着往一起凑，他锁好门洗到一半的时候，黄子弘凡从院墙上翻进来了。  
然后高杨就被看光了。啥都不剩，也包括小高杨。  
黄子弘凡那厢也是臊得不行。“我……我没想到你今天洗这么早来着……”黄子弘凡肉眼可见的变成了个黑里透红的李子，把头扭过去不看高杨。  
“我不太舒服想早睡来着，”高杨冷静地抓过搭在旁边晾衣绳上的裤子，“你今天难得按点下班啊。”  
“你不舒服，感冒了？赶紧进屋去别再着凉了，我去给你煮点姜汤，”黄子弘凡把只穿了裤子的羔羊推进屋里塞进被窝，“裹着被子坐床上！别躺下，你头发还湿着躺着容易头疼……”  
拜黄子弘凡这个二把刀的赤脚医生所赐，高杨还是不负众望的发烧了。在生病期间他不但被剥夺了洗澡的权利，还被学校的学生轮流观赏了一遍。“病弱的高老师”展览活动结束以后，黄书记和高老师净赚了鸡蛋两篮，蔬菜两筐以及学生家长们送来的爱心病号饭若干份。  
病了一场的高杨免不得清减了几分，瘦出了漂亮的下巴轮廓，脸瘦了自然眼睛就看着大了——黄子弘凡捧着他脸感叹，这才是正儿八经的病美人。  
“凑这么近干嘛？”高杨不动声色的推开黄子弘凡的手，“黄小朋友听哥哥告诉你哦，你这样子会让我误会你想亲我的。”  
而且我也很想亲你。后半句高杨在心里说了，没出声的那种。  
“看你漂亮呗。”黄子弘凡笑嘻嘻的又凑过来，“病好了想要什么奖励呀高杨同学？”  
“没啥想要的，”高杨捏黄子脸，“让我痛痛快快洗个澡吧。我觉得我都快馊了。”  
“这没问题，”黄子弘凡一挥手，“要是不怕凉我带你去山上洗，绝对痛快。水管够。”  
挑了个暖和点的傍晚，黄子弘凡跟老刘头借了驴车带着高杨去了山上。柳溪川村后的山上就是河的源头，有个天然的小瀑布——正好当淋浴用。  
然而黄子弘凡同学的方向感实在是差的感人。两人一驴磕磕巴巴地走山路爬山坡，折腾到天擦黑才到地方。黄子把黑蛋栓好以后借着给高杨把风的机会躲在瀑布旁边的老树下打盹。高杨特意等他睡着了才脱衣服下水。河水冰凉，高杨痛快的打了个寒颤，拘起一捧水浇在自己身上——恍惚间他觉得自己很像安格尔的《泉》里那个少女。  
其实也差不了多少，我勉强算个少男。高杨这么想。他踩着鹅卵石挪到瀑布底下让水冲自己，又开始了一番自己是沐浴的兰陵王的脑补大业。正当他神游北朝时被人从背后抱进了怀里。  
是黄子弘凡。  
“你没睡啊。”高杨尽量表现的并不意外，语气里的小慌乱却出卖了他的内心。黄子弘凡把脸埋在他的肩膀上良久，终于抬起头噙住高杨的耳垂轻轻厮磨，含糊不清的问他:  
“小高老师，你喜欢这儿吗？”  
没等高杨回答他，黄子弘凡又自顾自的问了一句，“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢的。”高杨鬼使神差的回了一句。天知道他的嘴为什么偏偏在这个时候快过了脑子。  
黄子弘凡抓着他肩膀把他转过来亲吻他。一个一丝不挂另一个穿戴整齐，然后两个人站在小瀑布下接吻，怎么看怎么荒诞。今天晚上难得的有满月，月光给高杨的一身雪白皮肤镀上了一层银色的光晕，乌黑的头发湿漉漉的搭在额头上，睫毛上还挂着水珠，单一双眼睛还是亮晶晶的仿佛盛满了碎星——我在玷污天神。黄子弘凡被这个想法冲击地天灵盖都要破开了，不由得加重了这个吻。高杨见小孩儿只是大力覆盖他嘴唇却不进行下一步工作，觉得他可爱的过分也可恶的过分，只能主动伸出舌头去描摹黄子弘凡的唇线和唇珠，一点点叩击他的牙关。被高杨引导着，黄子弘凡笨拙地把舌头伸进高杨嘴里，小心翼翼地去品尝他的味道。都说年轻男孩对亲吻和做爱都是无师自通，不多时他便掌握了接吻的要领，疯狂地扫荡着高杨的口腔。高杨被吻得喘不过气，腰一软差点跌倒，黄子弘凡趁势扶住他的腰揩油。高杨腾出手来拍了一巴掌在他臀部作乱的小爪子，推开黄子弘凡:“第一次接吻啊小童子军？”  
“我是童子军，那你是什么？”黄子弘凡盯着他的眼睛声音喑哑，“高老师教我怎么爱你，好不好？”  
“我会是个好学生的。”  
被抱到驴车上的时候高杨还是有点晕乎乎的。黄子弘凡拽下了自己水淋淋的T恤，再次凑上去亲吻高杨。他信徒一样虔诚地亲吻着高杨的眉梢眼角，啃咬他的双唇，再一路向下亲吻他的脖颈，锁骨，乳尖，小腹。高杨被他点火烧的难受，竟主动解开了黄子弘凡的裤链。隔着湿透的内裤小黄子弘凡的灼热昂扬还是吓到了他。黄子感觉到了高杨的小动作，直起身来褪下最后的束缚，抓着高杨的手摸上自己的那话儿。  
“高老师你看它这么积极，给它一点奖励好不好？”  
小黄子烫的吓人。高杨握上他的时候被它的直径和长度吓了一跳。黄子弘凡肩窄人瘦看起来和个猴子一样，没想到居然如此深藏不露。高杨脑子成了一团浆糊，被黄子按着后脑勺去亲吻涨大的肉龙。把它含进嘴里的时候高杨觉得自己可能是疯求了，艰难的吞吐了几下以后，他仰起脸求饶般看着黄子弘凡。被那双弯弯绕绕的桃花眼含羞带嗔的一看，黄子弘凡一个激灵射了出来。浓稠的精液呛得高杨又是咳嗽又是干呕，再抬眼看他的时候已经是面色绯红双眸带水了。  
“对不起……我不是故意要这样的，”黄子慌了神，抓起一边的衣物替高杨擦脸。高杨抓住他的手腕，语气哝哝道:“咱们回去好不好？我想回去做，这上面硌得慌。”  
黄子弘凡听完，托住他腿弯一个使劲把他抱了起来:“高老师忍得住，我可是一分一秒都不想等的。”  
高杨措手不及，只能搂住他脖子不让自己掉下来。黄子弘凡抱着他又走回了水里。两个人的体温都因为情欲高的不正常，进了河里以后双双被凉的一抖。黄子弘凡把高杨放在小瀑布旁的青石上，让他的脸略微高于自己。  
“今晚的月色，真美啊。”黄子弘凡喃喃道，“可我已经揽月入怀了。为什么月亮还挂在天上呢？”  
他伸手探入高杨后穴。狭窄的甬道无端被异物插入自然是难耐不堪。等两边的肉壁不再难受的吸着黄子弘凡的手指以后，调皮的坏学生随即把第二根手指也插了进去。高老师被搅弄的说不出完整的语句来，只能哼哼唧唧的搂着这个大龄学生的肩膀，毫无章法的亲吻他的侧脸和耳垂。第三根手指插进去以后，高杨的后穴已经淫水泛滥，甬道也柔软起来。  
“阿黄进来，快点……”  
“高老师喜欢我的课堂作业吗？”黄子弘凡期待的看着高杨，“我真的很用心的在完成。”  
高杨一口咬在他肩膀上，“不听……不听老师的话……可不……不是好孩子。”他被情动搞得像个荡妇一样，扭着腰央求他的“学生”操他。  
黄子不逗高杨了，抽出手指挺身将小黄子弘凡送进了高杨的小穴。两个人同时发出一声满足的呻吟。肉龙比手指粗了不止一倍。高杨被顶的媚眼如丝，眼尾泛红还闪着泪光。黄子弘凡看呆了，只是喃喃自语着“好美，好美”。高杨见他好久都不动，凑上去主动亲吻他。  
“阿黄动一动好不好？老师要生气啦。”  
黄子弘凡回吻高杨，下身抽插起来。高杨一手抵住他的胸膛，另一只手上下抚摸着年轻男孩骨肉分明的脊背。黄子弘凡松开高杨的嘴唇，捉住高杨的手放在自己腰间，然后埋头吮吸高杨胸前两朵红梅。小巧圆润的乳头被爱抚一番以后直立起来，黄子起了坏心眼，单单含住左边的乳尖啃咬，又拿舌尖轻轻的扫过去。高杨另一边乳头得不到抚慰涨的又痒又疼，他于是哭泣着恳求爱人去宠爱它，或许是宠爱他。  
黄子弘凡玩够了，偏过头去爱抚另一边的红樱桃。高杨被情欲烧坏了脑子，开始用膝盖磨蹭他的大腿，伸手去勾他的脖子。黄子弘凡没理会他的恳求，高杨气不过又是在他的锁骨上狠咬一口，不甘示弱地嗔怪他："别……别吸了，你就不能快点进来吗?"讲完以后高杨才意识到这句话的羞耻度爆表了，但所有的礼义廉耻忍耐克己都去他的吧，他现在只要他的阿黄爱他。  
高杨坐在冰凉的山石上，屁股下面冰得要死，后边的孔穴在情爱的催情作用下，已经被黄子弘凡操得大开门户，肉棒进出带起的水声在夜晚的静谧里伴着水声听起来格外淫厔。高杨搂着黄子弘凡不加任何掩饰的呻吟哭叫，甚至开始主动在他捅到底的肉龙上晃着屁股。黄子抬头看他，舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，下身重重一顶，顶部狠狠擦过了那块关键的软肉，坏小子笑得纯良：“高老师，我乖不乖？"  
高杨被顶的失神。快感和痛苦同时包裹着他，他和黄子弘凡不是在疼爱对方，更像是两只小野兽在互相撕咬。  
高杨整张脸被被埋进那股气味里——青草香，河水的腥味和精液的，还有多加了一份的黄子弘凡的汗味。潮湿、黏腻，甚至有些脏。这种味道刺激着他的鼻腔，充满着咸腥的异样的爽感。黄子弘凡进得太深了，他的性器像是要刺穿高杨一样，高杨的每个脑细胞都随着他的撞击一齐颤动。在欲望的作用下他无法感受到撕裂和痛楚，疯狂涌入的只有真实无比的快感和爱情。  
在最后的意识被剥离之前，他抓住了黄子弘凡的手，两个人十指相扣，黄子长时间侍弄果树在手上留下了以些老茧，但在这种情况下去触摸那些粗糙，让高杨整个人酥麻了起来，附加着前列腺被连续顶到的快感，他正个人都在被情欲掌控，把脚背弓到最大弧度。高杨干脆闭上眼睛，黑夜里心跳的声音和黄子弘凡的低喘格外清晰。  
黄子把高杨的手牵起，低头舔舐他掌心的纹路，接着再亲吻它们。他的吻跟先前落在高杨身上的那些一样，湿漉漉的。  
“不要了阿黄，我难受……慢一点……”高杨哭的嗓音嘶哑，胡乱地说这话，黄子能听出也能看出他的崩溃，却故意分出一只手堵住他的铃口。高杨大口吸气又喘气，想要释放，这种痛苦让他向黄子妥协了。  
“阿黄乖——好阿黄，抱抱我，抱紧我……”他试图用穴口去夹黄子弘凡的老二。然而这种单方面的比拼根本毫无意义，因为当黄子开始低吼着进行第二轮顶弄的一刻，他又被骤然加速地频率操得眼冒金星。精液从他性器的前端溢岀，黄子弘凡也没空再去按着它，又大力抽动了几十下以后，两个人一起释放了自己，脱力般倒在了浅水中相拥在一起。  
至于他们第二天怎么回去的就不得而知了。高杨迎来了人生中第二次的高烧不退，并且伴随着腰酸背痛外加大腿内侧的破皮。然而小高老师也没什么好办法缓解病痛，只能冲罪魁祸首某黄姓大学生村官软绵绵的发脾气，然后被他亲的七荤八素，只能靠在人家怀里喝粥喝药。然后两个人就真的像村里的小夫妻一样恩恩爱爱的看着对方笑起来。  
那天晚上的唯一目击证人（驴）黑蛋同志表示:  
我什么都不知道，我只是一头小毛驴。而且你们不知道吗，驴是色盲。  
呕。


End file.
